Somthing to Live for, Somthing to Fight for
by MyTerraKit
Summary: (Rated PG13 for death, and later more death XD) A new member to the team is lost, but she is determinded to get back to the titans
1. May I live on

Something to fight for, Something to live for  
  
I do not own the teen titans. Stop making me curse so!  
  
Chapter one: May I Live On ~~~~~~~~~'Fruits Organic!' Downtown Jump City~~~~~~~~~ Evelynne Millis, alias Evergreen, landed softly on the ground, smiling at their victory. It had been a quite month, and she and the other Titans were shocked to find out that a bunch of trained swordsmen had robbed an organic fruit store. She shook her head. They could have gone for a bank or something, why this little hole-in-the-wall shop on a busy, narrow street? 'Bad guys are confusing' She told herself, kneeling down to check the clerk, 'That's just the way it is,' She had not noticed the middle age guy they thought had been the first to black out crawl up behind her. Raven tried to warn her, but it was too late. A long, dirty blade had been driven under her ear, into her skull. She grunted and fell sideways, into the clerk, who lifted her head in horror. The clerk sat bolt upright and looked at the limp figure, then scurried away. Starfire's green eyes were at the brink of tears as she swooped over to Evergreen, hoping to help. Raven got there next, then Terra. The boys had not seemed to notice as they were still trying to get the last swordsman down. "Guys," Raven called to them, her voice feeble. They came, and like the others had nothing to say. She had been new to the team, but everyone had bonded with her pretty quickly. Raven had the fastest, which was unusual. But she had known Evergreen longer then the rest of them had. Raven had found her at the café she went to every other day. After talking to her there for a couple of months, she offered to ask Robin if she could be a Titan. They had nothing in commen really, and no one was sure what really happened, but Evergreen was accepted, just three weeks ago. Just three weeks, just three weeks.  
  
The same sentence ran through every Titan's head over and over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Evergreen's 'Happy Place'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evergreen awoke in a large rainforest, were tigers and lemurs roamed freely. She breathed in. The air was clean and fresh. Was this a dream? Evergreen grew excited. Then she stopped. No, this was... Heaven. She was dead. She chocked back tears. How awful! She shook her head. After recomposing herself for a moment, she yelled out for her goddess, "Aiya, Asaka! Give me my last wish! I have been true!" After all, this was her heaven. Shouldn't her goddess be there? Sure enough, the goddess Asaka formed in front of her. "Aiya! What is it, child?" She sounded a little peeved that such a young girl call upon her. Evergreen bowed. "My fair goddess, I would like a chance on earth," Asaka broke out in hysterics, a very improper action for the Queen of Earth. (A/N: Terra, earth. Not the planet. Think of her as Gaia or Mother Nature!) "I have given you one! Why should you need a next one?" Evergreen looked up. "I have unfinished business there. I shall need to go at once," She said, the picture of innocent youth. Asaka considered the request. It was her final one after all... "Very well. Under one condition. Serve for me, for one year." Evergreen sucked air in. "I must tell my teammates," Asaka nodded and sent her back, for the brief moment.  
  
)) Ok, I know it's short, but all my chapters are.... So please tell me what you think, comments, questions, anything! Flame me if you want, but you'll go on the big list of Flamers! 


	2. Grief and Fair Lady Asaka

)) Okie then. Chapter two so Grey Fox does not get mauled by a dragon. Yep ) Answers to reviews: LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy- Ok *breaths in* It's earth like, dirt, gardens, and trees earth. Not the planet Earth. Terra&Gaia are both Mother Nature like figures. I'm not talking about the Titan. *Breaths out remaining air*\  
  
Oxide-insanity: Evergreen past was fit neatly into three short stories located here  
  
Chapter two: Grief and Fair Lady Asaka  
  
~~~~~Raven's Room~~~~~  
  
Raven sat in her room, meditating. She wanted to stop and be with the others, but something told her it was a bad idea. So she sat there, hovered actually, deep in thought. Objects quivered around her. She sighed and thought of Evergreen, making a bookshelf fall over. She cleared her mind again. It would be a long night.  
  
~~~~~Terra's Room~~~~~  
  
Terra sat on her bed, thinking about the day's events. It was really the worst thing that had happened since she met the Titans. Evergreen had been a really wonderful person. She had always been cheerful, and spunky. She shook her head, silent tears flowing down her face. The rocks that she had scattered around her room quivered with yellow power. She clamed herself. Making everything blow up would not help whatsoever. It was going to be a long night.  
  
~~~~~Living Room~~~~~  
  
The Titans minus Terra and Raven sat on the couch, weeping or deep in thought. They had placed Evergreen's body on a table in the hospital wing, where they would keep it in till they found a coffin for her. Robin breathed in sharply. This night is really going to drag on forever, he thought. Starfire, who had been leaning on him, looked up and forced a smile. She rubbed her puffy red eyes and tearstained cheeks with her fists and returned to weeping. What I would give for it to be morning, she said to herself.  
  
~~~~~Evergreen's "Happy Place"~~~~~  
  
Asaka looked down on Evergreen who had risen from her dead body and was now looking for her teammates. "Try the living room, dear, "She whispered to Evergreen while drumming slender bronze fingers on the desk. Evergreen nodded and floated down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~Titans Tower~~~~~ Evergreen's Specter floated down the stair into the living. She was instantly taken aback by the grief, which, as a specter, she could see. The dark haze hung around all of them. She whispered, "You guys," They seemed not to hear. She cleared her throat and tried again, "You guys," They turned to her, and their clouds of grief turned to shock and happiness. She nodded and smiled. "My goddess Asaka has agreed to give me a second chance on earth, under on term. I must serve her for a year," She paused and waited for response. When she got none, she continued, "It is very imported that my body is not buried or subjected to anything that I would not be able to survive. Asaka will persevere it for you, so just leave in a box or something. No air tight places or chemicals," She looked up at them. "I must leave now. Tell raven and terra," She disappeared before any of them could say anything. "Did you guys see that?" BB asked. "I believe it was Evergreen, but she evaporated," Starfire answered. They all stared at the spot were Evergreen had been.  
  
~~~~~Evergreen's 'Happy Place'~~~~~ "Well," Asaka looked at Evergreen through large fawn-brown eyes. "I, Evergreen, Evelynne Millis by name, pledge my true allegiance to Asaka for the duration of one... year," She hesitated at 'year' still unsure about it. "Very good. Now, go meet your roommates,"  
  
)) Like it? It's still not very long, but I think it's a little better. Please Review! 


	3. Pandora, a Cottage, and the 'Trust Thing...

Chapter Three: Pandora, a Cottage, and the 'Trust Thing'  
  
Evergreen bowed to Asaka and turned to the girl who had been standing behind them. She bowed lightly and said,  
  
"Aiya! I'm Pandora, One of your new roommates,"  
  
Evergreen started walking, giggled and asked,  
  
"What horrors have you besieged upon this land? As to earn you name?"  
  
She added as an afterthought, seeing the strange look on her face.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I have been named for my curiosity,"  
  
She answered simply. By this time they had reached the cottage they would all share. It was a whitewashed house with a thatched roof and a room for each of the, it seemed.  
  
"Come on, my friends will want to meet you,"  
  
Evergreen nodded and moved toward the door. The cottage was cozy inside. The main room had a table for six, a sitting area for ten, and a small pantry with food in it. Evergreen ventured down the hall, which had two doors, each with a small mark and a name on it. The first one was Pandora's and it had a golden chest on it. The second had a red roan horse and the words 'Mustang Breeze' on it. She turned back to the main room.  
  
"Pandora, where's my room?"  
  
She asked Pandora gently.  
  
"Oh, it's upstairs,"  
  
She put down the dishes she was cleaning and pulled a ladder down from the ceiling. Nodding her thanks, Evergreen climbed the ladder, and found that the second floor had four doors and a little reading room. She looked at the doors. The first door had a seashell and the word 'Tropica' on it. She moved on. The second door was blank. Her room. She'd look at it later. The next had a Sliver Star and the words 'Star System' on it. The last was also blank. 'I'll have to ask Pandora about it,' Evergreen told herself. The reading room had a book on its door and a fair sized library inside. Feeling satisfied with her exploring, Evergreen went back to Pandora to help with the dishes and ask about her room.  
  
"Which room is mine?"  
  
She asked simply, and started to clean the dishes. Pandora looked up.  
  
"Either blank door. You can write your name and draw a picture,"  
  
She went back to the large stack of dishes. Evergreen stood by her and helped as they chattered pointlessly. When they were done, Pandora went to her room to write her poetry, and Evergreen to explore the empty rooms. She opened the door to the first room. It was dark. She didn't even look any further. It was much to dark. The second room was perfect. It had a large bay window that covered half of one side of the wall that had a window seat with green pinstripe cushions. The window seat also had a small cherry wood lap desk that she could write on. The loft bed had a cherry wood frame and bedding that matched the window seat cushions. Underneath, There was a workbench with a small herb garden on it. The long wall had many types of flowers and saplings and bushes in rich soil. The cherry wood floor was covered by a green and cream area rug and the walls matched the rug. Evergreen breathed in the scent of life and growing plants. This room was perfect. She picked a quill up off the writing desk and wrote her name on the door. She thought but a moment and drew a pine tree. She went down the hallway to 'Tropica's' room and opened the door. The room also seemed to fit its owner perfectly. Shells and running water everywhere! There was even a bit of a climate in there.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?"  
  
Evergreen jumped. She slowly turned to see a girl with tanned skin and light orange hair. She had a seashell hair clip and was dressed in a wrap skirt and a swimsuit with matching flip-flops.  
  
"Aiya. I was not snooping, if that is what you think. I was merely... satisfying a nagging thought,"  
  
Tropica raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What might that nagging though be?"  
  
Evergreen looked at her with deep brown pools of eyes and asked,  
  
"Was your room like this when you came?"  
  
Tropica laughed a little and said,  
  
"A thought that has once nagged all of us, thats what thought. Is it? Of course. Our goddess knows us and when we are coming, and makes rooms accordingly so, but if a nagging thought is enough to send you into other's rooms, maybe I cannot trust you,"  
  
Evergreen hung her head and bowed forgiveness, and then retreated into her room. She clasped on her bed and cried. She had not hit it off very well with Tropica, and maybe she would tell the others and they would not trust her either. This would be a very long year.  
  
)) Whoop! Almost two pages in word! Yip! Okay, here are the answers to the review, and they will be on the bottom from now on!  
  
BB from GTT (I forgot you name o.o' hehehe) Thanks! I made it a little longer now~ 


	4. Perfecting Thyself

Chapter Five: Perfecting Thyself  
  
Evergreen rose to the smell of the soil that lined the east wall of the room. She stretched and got up to get dressed. Walking over to the closet to see her wardrobe, she sniffed a little. The light green door scarped the ground and squeaked a little when she opened it. She inhaled sharply. The closet was gigantic and filled with earthy tones and heavenly whites. She walked into the closet and choose long black pants that gathered around the clogs she wore and a green and brown polo shirt. She gathered her hair into a messy bun and walked down to the kitchen.  
A darked-skined, spunky girl with curly brown hair and green eyes greeted her when she got there. "Ayia. I am Mustang Breeze. The girls here call me Mustang." Evergreen bowed, her hair slipping from the bun. "Ayia! I am Evergreen. I am new here," Mustang nodded and moved aside to let Evergreen help cook. They made tarts and orange juice and set the table with simple glass plates and cups and metal spoons. Evergreen took off her apron and smoothed it. "Mustang, call me when the others get here, ok?" Mustang nodded and sat down with a book. Evergreen climbed the ladder upstairs and went into her room. She breathed in the earthy air and collapsed in her beanbag chair. Smells of flowers and life filled the air. This was peace. True peace. "Evergreen, the girls are home! They brought berries for breakfast!" Evergreen scrambled down the ladder and sat at her place at the table.  
The group said pray and ate silently, then talked. They had been talking for an hour when a slender, blonde haired girl came in from the pond out behind the cottage. "Ayia! You must be Evergreen. I'm Star System, but the girls just call me Star," Her blue eyes glittered just like... Terra's did. Evergreen sucked in air. "You alright? Star didn't mean any harm!" Evergreen sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. She missed the Titans so much. She tried to compose herself. Pandora placed a gentle hand on her back. "You've got to get ready for music lessons. Play anything?" Evergreen nodded and went to her room to get ready for classes.  
  
"Oh no, not Mr. Kratuz again!" some child moaned. Pandora snuffed as she scuffed the tuning key to her harp underneath her seat. "Careful. He's not that good at tuning," Pandora warned. Evergreen nodded and looked around the airy room. It had a domed cealing painted like the sky. The walls were light blue and the carpet was navy. Light bounced off the windows, filling every corner of the room. There was peace as the teacher plucked the strings of a cello. Thawng! Evergreen turned to the enraged cello student. "Why in Asaka did you do that?" he yelled. "I'm sorry, but you told me had a violin, so I was tuning it," The class giggled. "Now, really, tell me what instrument you have," Evergreen looked at him, peeved. "It's a, it's a, friggin cello! NOT a violin! Aren't you a music teacher?" Pandora shot her a look "Evergreen, If you can't be nice," She was cut off by Evergreen. "Don't talk to me, just don't talk to me,"  
  
"Who are you?" Evergreen scrambled to pick up her books that had been flung out of her arms when she ran into this rude student. "Ayia. I am Evergreen. I'm new here," She smiled a gleaming smile and tossed her platinum blonde hair, her gray eyes gleaming. "I'm Angel. Look, Evergreen I can show you the ropes here, so just stick with me," Evergreen looked up at her. "I'll... Think about it," Evergreen ran down the hall, her hair bouncing up and down in time with her feet.  
  
Pandora entered her room, breathing hard. She stumbled past her writing desk and the golden drapes and sat down on her gold and green bed. She look around at her room, which shine with a certain brilliance. Panting, she tried to stay on the bed, but she moved toward her closet instead. She closed her eyes. "N-n-nooo," she gasped as she moved toward the closet. The door flung open before she could touch it. Pandora inhaled, and her thoughts became muddled. She fell to the floor with a thud. Everything melted away into darkness.  
  
"Evergreen, I saw with Angel today," Evergreen froze at Tropica's sharp voice. "Just a fair warning- Don't dance with that devil,"  
  
))Okay, that's it! Done! Oh boy! Reviews;  
  
Beast boy Crazy- Ok then, "BB"  
  
LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy- Thankies! Hugglez 


	5. Pandora's Secret and Angel's scheme

)) Alright LiLbLoNdAyBaRbY, this is what came to mind- No. She is not your Angel. You will see that in this chapter, and here are some differences right off the bat- My Angel is dead My Angel's hair is always down, if I read correctly, you Angel keeps her hair in a bun or ponytail My Angel does not wear a white tube top and white mini skirt, thank you very much. She wears the custom attire for the school she and Evergreen attend =)  
  
So she is not, in any way, LiLbLoNdAyBaRbY's Angel.  
  
Onto the story! ((  
  
Only 11 months to go...  
  
Tropica's words danced in Evergreen's head as she walked down the hall of the second story of Hope, the cottage she and her friends stayed in. She kicked off her shoes at the door of her room and the landed at odd angles with twin thuds. Her door creaked slightly as is swung open and Evergreen walked inside. She flopped on the bed, and a soft whoosh emerged as the air rushed out from under the comforter.  
  
Tropica sat on the floor of her room, water rushing about her and the smell of ocean water drifting into her nostrils. She looked around, trying to find something to do. Her koi were fed, her hammock was repaired (She had broken it the other day,) and she had written two pages in her dairy already. She didn't like the nothingness, being bored all the time. She stood and wandered outside to the stables to see what Mustang was up two. When she left her room, she saw Evergreen's shoes by her door and thought maybe she should talk to her. She stood for a moment, thinking the damage Angel might do to her. Maybe... Well, maybe the little runt deserved it. She had warned her after all.  
  
Angel looked around the main room of Patience, annoyed that none of her underling minions were there to do the dishes for her. She sighed as she walked to the sink, then giggled at the thought of how they liked her so. Some of them even thought themselves her best friend. She gingerly picked up a dish and scrubbed in with a rag.  
  
Mustang looked up at Tropica. 'She never comes here! What in the world could she want?' Tropica drew in breath and asked timidly, "I was hoping you could teach me to ride a horse," She blushed. A smile drew across the honey-toned face of Mustang. "Of course," She replied kindly, her brown eyes gleaming. She pulled out a pinto horse named Skyflyer for Tropica and took her own chestnut pony for herself. Tropica and Mustang both laughed at her problems with mounting and trotting. Mustang had never really felt so close to any of the other residents of Hope before.  
  
Star sat on her bed, blonde hair spilling into her face as she wrote in her dairy. She heard Evergreen arrive as she finished. She kicked off her shoes and fell asleep for a nap.  
  
Pandora lay on her bed, her head buzzing. She grabbed her pillow as the bed seemed to slip from under her, pain buried deep in her chest. She allowed herself to roll over and look at the golden closet door. She felt so compelled to get up and open the door. She felt the cool metal beneath her fingers. 'No!' a sharp mind voice yelled in her head. She snapped back to reality. She was still on her bed. She stood, and, against her will, walked to the door, which flung itself open again. She shook her head as tears flowed down her cheeks. She knew what she must do.  
  
Star was awakened to a shrill scream and loud thud from beneath. Her stomach dropped out of her as she ran to Pandora's room. She flung open the door and gasped. Not at the half-dead Pandora on the floor, at the force that kept her from the closet. She gingerly stepped toward Pandora to help her. She fell to her knees halfway there, and crawled. She reached Pandora, but her body felt as if it would be flung to the other side of the room.  
  
Evergreen heard the scream, but not the thud, or the one that fallowed it. She was paralyzed with fear. Almost nothing could make these girls scream. Slowly she walked toward the door of her room, fear pound throughout her body. Every time she stepped, the hollow pounding sound seemed to ring out through Hope. She reached Pandora's door, and fingers trembling, opened the door. The last thing she felt was a sharp pain in her chest.  
  
Shivers ran down Tropica's back as she trotted around the small arena in back of the house. She looked up at the cottage. Something was definitely wrong. She signaled to Mustang, who rode closer to her. "There is something wrong. I feel it," Mustang's eyes grew to a large size. "You too?" that was all it took. They dismounted their ponies and ran to the house.  
  
Mustang could feel her heart pounding as she ran. The fear was dizzying. As they entered the house, she could feel some kind of force that wanted to keep her away. As they entered the bedroom wing, they found Evergreen slumped against the wall. Mustang picked her up and moved away from the room, leaving Evergreen on the couch in the main room, then returned to Tropica. The two girls could see Star halfway into the room and Pandora by the closet at the end. Taking a deep breath, Mustang ran into the room, barley reaching Star. She picked her up and moved outward, easily. Much easier then getting in. She looked at Tropica. What to do with Pandora? It would be impossible to get her out, with the unknown force at work. She went to tend Star and Evergreen.  
  
Tropica looked at Mustang walking down the hall. 'She must want me to get Pandora,' Tropica thought cagily. She tentatively stepped into the room, then darted for Pandora. She picked her up, and the force changed. Straining against the pull, she marched toward the door. Pandora felt as if she would cut Tropica in half if she did not turn around. Once out of the room, after what seemed like forever, she slammed the door shut and dropped with the burden gone. She sighed, this strange strain over.  
  
Angel sighed as she jammed the rag into Ladee's hand. "Where were you?" She demanded. "I'm sorry, Angie, I was out with-"Angel threw up her hands. "You spend to much time with him," Ladee's eyes teared. "I'm sorry, I'll come home early tomorrow," She drooped her head. "Finish the dishes, I'm talking a shower. A long shower," She walked up the spiral staircase of Patience.  
  
Pandora looked into the glares of her friends and looked at her feet. "What was that?" Tropica demanded. Pandora played with her hands in her lap. "Please tell us, it is not healthy to keep secrets," Star looked at Pandora's head. "Alright," Pandora gave in, "When I first came here, Asaka gave me a small pouch, filled with little specks of gold. She told me to keep them safe from harm, no matter what. But it's like the specks are alive. Not only that, but evil. They call to me. I locked them in my jewelry chest. They whispered to me. I threw them into the pond. The next morning, they were on my windowsill. I put the pouch in a box, and that in a larger box, a buried it in my closet, but now I'm drawn to the door, to the box. I threw the key to the bottom of the pond, but I always feel compelled to jump in and not come out in till I find it."  
  
Evergreen had slipped out right after Pandora finished her story. The other girls were no doubt pounding on her for not telling them before. She walked down the lane with the cottages named by virtues. Hope was at the end. She walked down, noting every cottage. Hope, Freedom, Discipline, Patience, Temper, Faith, Love, Clarity and Karma. When she reached the end of the lane, she looked around the clearing. She knew the paths to the schoolhouse and the forest were Asaka resided. She turned down a different cottage lane.  
  
Angel watched Evergreen from a tree, her hair still dripping from her shower. She smirked as she turned down a cottage lane. She could confront her at the end of the lane. She needed anther slave. Maybe she could get Evergreen to switch from Hope to Patience. She jumped from the tree and walked toward Evergreen.  
  
)) Alright, CLIFFHANGER sort of.... Well, it's almost three full pages on word so yip! 


End file.
